This invention relates to an attachment for a lawnmower, to enable the lawnmower to perform an additional function or functions, other than standard mowing, for example edge-cutting or blade sharpening.
One object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable edge-cutting attachment for a lawnmower, in which for example, the edge-cutting blade may be readily removed for replacement by another tool, such as a grinding wheel, to enable the mower to be used to sharpen its own, or other blades.